Curiosity Killed The Cat
by Little Major Otaku
Summary: Gaara saw this new girl at school. Turns out she is Sasuke's little sister. She is everything he thinks she is but in the same time she's not. Just who is she? Because of this, Gaara got curious. And you know what the say: curiosity killed the cat and if Gaara got hurt, who knows what will happen. GaaXOC. High school fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Uchiha's Younger Sister

He remembered her so clearly. The first time she walked in the school building. She looked so timid, so quiet but in the same time she seemed daring and adventurous. She had that beautiful long black hair but the very thing that caught his attention was her eyes.

That pair of silver eyes. They weren't that kind of cold silver nor the sterling type that showed you cockiness or arrogance. They were warm and friendly, always looking out and caring for others. She first came in with her brother, Sasuke, and his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, looking insecure and shy.

Sasuke took her to see Headmistress Tsunade immediately and came out 10 minutes later, he counted. This time, she looked more daring and confident. Must be some encouragement crap from Lady Tsunade. His eyes followed her movements until she disappeared into the Science Lab. Oh, well. Class is about to start anyway.

(Gaara's P.O.V)

I sat down at my usual seat at the far end of the lab. The new girl was sitting next to Naruto, laughing at his jokes. Sasuke looked just plain annoyed. He started rambling about how inappropriate to make noise in the lab only to be more annoyed when Naruto stuck out his tongue at him. This only make the new girl laugh even harder. They attracted a lot of attention from the other students and were only quieted down when Kurenai-sensei walked in. I tried turning my attention towards Kurenai-sensei but that new girl made me curious in more ways than one. But you know what they say: curiosity killed the cat. If I get any more curious than this, I might end up getting hurt again and I definitely don't want it to happen again.

Kurenai-sensei greeted the class and called upon the new girl to introduce herself. This is gonna be interesting.

(The New Girl's P.O.V)

Kurenai-sensei, from what I heard from my brother, asked me to come in front and introduce myself. Honestly, I really hate introductions. Naruto was giving me support while my brother just gave me an amused face. That….not nice person. I braved myself and got to the front of the class. This is so troublesome.

" Hello, my name is Uchiha Kumori but most people just call me Kuro. I transferred to here from Kiri High." I said after much thought about my introduction. A boy with brown hair and red triangle markings on his face raised up his hand. " What makes you transfer to Konoha?" I stood there dumbfounded. " That is none of your business, Kiba." My cocky brother answered his question. I mentally thanked him for that. This is so troublesome.

"That's enough, Sasuke." Kurenai-sensei cut in. She looked at me. " Kumori, since everyone in my class has a partner, I'm will put you with Gaara." She pointed to a boy with flame red hair, green eyes with black eye rings and a noticeable red kanji for love on the left side of his forehead. I like him. Without knowing, I smiled an amused smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lab Partners

(Kumori's P.O.V.)

I sat down on the chair next to the guy, Gaara. Hey, I will admit it. This guy makes me curious. He seems like the kind of person who doesn't give a damn but I can see it that his curiosity gets the better of him. I want to find out more of this guy.

Gaara looked at me and arched a non-existent brow. I smiled softly at him. "Hi," I spoke to him. "Hm." He looked forward. What a reply. I looked towards my brother at the front. From what I can tell from his expression, he doesn't really like this Gaara… Oh, well. You only live once.

My brother gave me an uneasy look. I shrugged. _Don't blame me. Blame Kurenai-sensei._ He seemed to get it. Class was soon over and I started packing up my things after the bell rang.

"Kumori," Kurenai-sensei called out to me. "Yes?" Kurenai-sensei dug through her bag and passed me a green colour file. "I want you to ask Gaara what to do with this file. As lab partners, you two should be able to communicate with each other since Gaara is being feared by others. I will not go in the details about his rejection but it is time for him to open up. I want you to hand in this file by evening." She explained to me. "Okay. Sure thing." I nodded and followed my brother out to the cafeteria.

"What did she want, Kuro?" asked my brother. "Oh, just this green file I have to ask Gaara about." I replied. He gave me an uncomfortable expression. "I don't like that guy, Kuro. You best be careful." I frowned. "You shouldn't judge him just like that. Itachi-nii already said not to judge a book by its cover." My brother rolled his eyes. "C'mon. I don't need his words of wisdom right now." I shrugged.

I walked towards the table where Naruto was waving madly at us. I saw a girl with unusually pink hair, a shy timid girl with lavender eyes, a girl with two brown buns on top of her head, a chubby looking fella, a guy with sunglasses, a tough-looking guy with the same eyes as the shy girl, a blonde girl, a boy with HUGE eyebrows, Kiba and-

"Shika!" I exclaimed as I went there and hugged him. "Hey, Kuro." His typical lazy tone was replaced with a hint of happiness. "Hey, Kuro!" I heard Naruto called me. "Hmn?" "Sit down. There's no reason to remain standing." He told me. I sweatdropped. Way to state the obvious, Sherlock.

(Gaara's P.O.V.)

I took my usual place at the cafeteria alone at the far end. Even Temari and Kankuro don't sit next to me. It's for my own safety, they said. Pile of bullshit.

I noticed Kumori sitting around Naruto and his gang. Sakura was asking Kumori a number or questions rapidly until she can't keep up. Typical Sakura. Hinata was her usual. Quiet. Shy. Still in love with Naruto and he is so oblivious about it. Poor girl. Tenten is still with Neji. Choji is still hogging on his meat. Ino was still trying to flirt with Sasuke. As far as I know, Sasuke has only eyes for Sakura. Kiba will be forever with his dog Akamaru.

Call me a stalker if you want since I know all this information but that's what you will do if you are lonely. You tend to keep yourself occupied in other people's business. Sigh.

(Kumori's P.O.V again)

I found out all of their names through my brother.

Pink hair: Haruno Sakura

Shy girl: Hyuuga Hinata

Girl with buns: Tenten

Chubby fella: Akimichi Chouji

Sunglasses: Aburame Shino

Tough-looking guy: Hyuuga Neji (turns out to be Hinata's cousin)

Blondie: Yamanaka Ino

Huge eyebrows: Rock Lee

They seem like a good kind of people. Hopefully they will be better than Kiri High. They were major backstabbers. Until now I still can't believe Kohaku had the heart to sell me away. The memories still haunt me…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Almost Killed

(Kumori's P.O.V.)

I manage to sneak past Naruto and the gang and headed up to the roof. I wasn't in the mood for eating. Hell, I doubt I was ever in a mood for eating. I grabbed my messenger bag from my locker on the way.

The stairs to the roof was a long one. When I finally reached to the roof, not a single soul was in sight. Good. It's about time I got my privacy. Stupid teachers. Always asking for introductions. Not that I can blame them though. They don't even know me.

A cool breeze made pass me as I sat down on the floor, my back facing the wall. "What are you doing here?" My eyes widened and I snapped my head to the voice. It was Gaara. I returned my usual deadpanned expression. "Is it wrong for me to be here?" I asked him. He kept quiet and appeared before me.

"I suggest you leave before I kill you." He threatened me. I could hear the venom dripping on his words. He was not kidding when he threatened me. "I assume you are not joking when you said you will kill me." I told him monotonously.

He came closer towards me and knelt down toward my level. "I'm asking you to leave nicely. By this time most of my victims are already screaming in pain." He cocked his head at an angle, showing his death glare.

I must admit it. I'm quite scared by his death glare. I get this kind of glares at home but they are not as deadly as his. I manage to remain my fearless expression and tried to look as unaffected as possible. "I was only sitting here minding my own business. Have I ever tried to disturb you?" I asked him.

He glared even harder if that is possible. "Leave. Now." I finally looked him in the eyes and said, "Make me."

_Shit. What have I done. _

Before I realize what was happening, I felt myself being thrown about like a rag doll. I felt myself bounce on the floor from the impact. I cried out in pain. _Damn. _I need to watch my mouth more often.

Then, I felt sand wrapped around my body like a cocoon. Wait, sand? I manage to open an eye. Everything was so hazy and blur. The sand tightened around me. White dots burst into my vision. I saw Gaara with that murderous look in his teal eyes. I screamed in pain when the sand continued to squeeze my body. I lashed out.

(Gaara's P.O.V.)

Her screams were beautiful to my ears. Shukaku kept begging for her blood to be spilled but I wanted my fun. I made the sand tighter and tighter before I finally finish her with Sand Coffin. I wanted to hear more of her screams.

Suddenly, she lashed out. Shadows with eyes and mouths started to attack me. (A/N: You know kind of shadows from Pride in Fullmetal Alchemist (2005)? Something like that…) They had those sadistic grins etched across their faces.

I reacted quickly to defend myself with sand. Because of this, I lost my grip on Kumori. The shadows kept lashing out on me in forms of spikes. Even my sand cannot keep up with them. One of the shadow spikes pierced into my forearm.

(Kumori's P.O.V.)

The shadows ambushed him. I was gently placed back on the floor, panting, trying to regain the oxygen I lost. I saw his arm got pierced and I stopped the shadows. He looked at the blood dripping from his arm curiously. Has he never seen his blood before?

"Arghh! My blood! MY BLOOD!" He screamed. I'll take that as a yes. The shadows retracted silently. He had that crazed look in his eyes, little veins surrounding them. The sand behind him thrashed around violently.

He managed to calm down a bit. I saw the sand wrapped around his arm and his breath slowed down. When the sand retracted, the blood has been gone and his arm had been healed.

Gaara became calm again. But that crazed look in his eyes rang a bell. Shukaku. Now I am in deep trouble. Knowing Shukaku, he won't stop until my blood is absorbed into his sand. I really am in deep trouble.

Gaara's assault began and I had to find a way to escape before I am officially announced dead. I had to find a way and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finding Escape

I ran across the roof and jumped. Four stories down was not a pretty way to die and I don't plan to today. I controlled the wind to cushion my fall but it really wasn't easy. I manage to land steadily before breaking into a sprint.

I felt Gaara hot on my heels. And he's using his sand to transport him. That…lazy very not nice person… Gaara appeared in front of me, arms crossed over his chest and eyes glinting maliciously. Damn. I headed for the left but sand blocked me, so did to my right. Now I really am in trouble. I don't need for Ankoku to appear again. She already saved my live but her presence one more time will cause some few…inconveniences…

I back flipped three times out of his sand cage and ran again. I'm pretty much sure if I run in the same direction he will mostly be able catch up with me eventually. (A/N: You don't say?) I needed to confuse him, and I am damn hell good at it. I ran full speed ahead towards the main road and took a sharp turn to the left. I left some chakra traces behind and crossed the road, running in between a narrow alley. Currently my chakra traces show I ran towards the left when I went across. That's how it works. Unless he's smart enough to figure it out.

(Gaara's P.O.V)

The girl managed to escape my line of sight. I followed where she ran off to and scanned the area. Chakra traces lead towards the left and so I went that way. As I started to run after her, I saw glimpses of her being across the road. Damn girl. Thought she could confuse me. I ran after her.

She took a turn to the right and disappeared. Damn it. Where did she go?

(Kumori's P.O.V)

That was close. I didn't expect him to figure it out so soon. I needed another way of confusion. This time, I will have to enter the buildings. I dropped from my hiding place which is the window ledge and appeared in front of him. "Boo." I said and ran inside a crowded pub nearby.

The pub was noisy and packed as usual. Good. This will spare some time before he catches me again. Sounds of chatters and laughter filled my ears. It hurt since I have enhanced hearing because of Ankoku. I ran upstairs. People were making out and some even had their clothes stripped off. Awkward… There was a big window across the room and I ran towards it. It was two stories down. I jumped out of the window and latched myself to the wall and started running upwards to the roof.

Gaara was still following me behind at a fast pace. How in the hell he managed to avoid the crowd?! Ignoring the question burning in my mind, I focused in losing him. I can't believe how quickly this escalated. (A/N: Sounds so cliché…) First we were just lab partners. Now I am a fugitive and he is what? A cop? Sigh.

The open space on the roof came into my line of sight. Oh, well. Time to fight. I will not risk my life jumping over rooftops, even though it's fun. I turned around just to see Gaara stepping onto the rooftop, arms still crossed, eyes still evil. Knowing the outcome of this fight, I will be on the line of death while he will be screaming "MY BLOOD!" because he saw little drips of blood from his small amount of cuts and bruises. Ahh, the irony.

(General P.O.V)

The raven haired girl acquired her courage and took her fighting stance. The pursuing redhead stood calmly, his pale face void of any expressions. "So, you finally stopped running away." His voice was monotonous. Kumori smirked. "Why? Have you got tired of chasing me?" She retorted smugly. Gaara growled. "You're the first person who ever dared to defy me." The girl smiled innocently. "Well, there always first timers. Am I right?" Gaara looked at her straight in her silver eyes. "Hmn. You're interesting. I wonder how interesting your blood will taste. Shukaku is screaming for it." With that, sand lunged at her.

**A/N: So what do you think about it so far? I hope it's ok. Please review and tell me you opinions and thoughts. They are really much appreciated. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle Between Shadows and Sand

(General P.O.V.)

Sand thrashed wildly behind Gaara and a wave of sand attacked Kumori. Kumori tried her best to avoid being enveloped. She tried back flips, cartwheels and even flying to stay on her toes. As the sand gradually began to return to the redhead, Kumori increased her speed and launched herself toward him, aiming a kick to his chest. As she neared, sand blocked her and she jumped back, once again avoiding the attacking waves of sand.

'I can't rely on only taijutsu if I were to successfully try to hurt him.' The girl made her analysis. She formed the correct hand signs and said, " Fire style: fireball jutsu!" She blew through a circle formed by her thumb and index finger.

A huge fireball shot out towards Gaara. He motioned the sand to protect him. The fireball dispersed. Kumori ran towards him with some kunai in her hands as she saw he was being distracted by the fireball. She threw the kunai at him and front flipped before throwing shuriken at his left side. She increased her speed and appeared on his right, throwing a number of senbon and disappeared.

Gaara did what he could and stopped the weapons from reaching his body. He managed to fend off the kunai and shuriken and barely able to do the same with the senbon. He was left unharmed. 'She is fast. Almost as fast as Lee.' He thought. He gathered sand and struck again. Kumori back flipped and threw some kunai and shuriken in mid-air.

'Damn, this fight is so troublesome.' She thought. 'I can't continue on. If I did, Nii-chan will start to worry. Damn!' Kumori landed a few feet away from Gaara and spoke, "Why do you want my blood so much? I'm pretty sure all the blood your sand absorbed all taste the same." Gaara halted all attacks launched at her. "Shukaku needs his daily dose. Otherwise, he will go berserk." There was a frown formed on the pretty girl's forehead. "Didn't Naruto told you how to control Shukaku? I know that he gave you quite a speech when you tried to bring down Konoha. You destroyed pretty much half of the town because your dad wanted to conquer this country and the only village in it."

Gaara remained expressionless. "He did give quite a speech. But sometimes it is hard to control the demon." Kumori looked at him in doubt. "I thought you were so determined to control Shukaku. Seems like I was wrong." She sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "I wanted to help you since you share the same condition as me."

Shocked took over the redhead's expressionless face. "What do you mean? You are a jinchuuriki? You are the same like me? But you are an Uchiha!" Kumori looked jawdropped. "I think that is the most expression I can get from you for now." She sighed again. "Yes, I mean that I share the same condition as you. Yes, I am a jinchuuriki. Yes, I am the same like you. I am adopted into the Uchiha Clan. Does that answer all your questions?"

Gaara quieted down. "Yes." He stopped for a moment. "But that doesn't change my decision to kill you!" He exclaimed and sent a huge wave of sand crashing down on the girl. 'Shit. Almost convinced him.' Kumori jumped, sent a number of senbon mid-air, landed softly and made the correct hand signs. "Fire style: fire flower jutsu!" She shouted and blew into the sky. Five sakura shaped flames shot outwards spirally, forming a beautiful design in the sky.

"You missed." Gaara told the raven haired girl. She shrugged. "Well, let's just hope other people won't." She broke off into a sprint, forming the correct hand signs as she went along. "Water style: twin dragon jutsu!" Water from a nearby storage tank on the roof burst and two water shaped dragons with yellow eyes launched themselves to Gaara. As usual, Gaara protected himself using sand. Unfortunately for him this time, water will render sand completely useless.

The redhead found difficulty trying to control his sand. 'Shit.' Kumori panted. "About time you are unarmed." She told him. 'Shit.' He thought again. The girl straightened her posture and placed an arm on her hip. "So my guess is that you do not know anything besides ninjutsu. Your genjutsu and taijutsu are practically too weak since you do not use them at all. Let's just hope that your bukijutsu is promising." She spoke smugly and threw a combination of shuriken, kunai and senbon towards the redhead.

Gaara just stood there, shocked and motionless. 'Damn it! I can't do anything!' _Let me out, boy._ 'What are you going to do to her?' _Something you couldn't accomplish. I am gonna kill her. I am gonna kill her! _'No!' _I AM GONNA KILL HER! _"NO!" He clutched his head in pain.

The boy screamed in pain. His hands clutched his head and his eyes were filled with a crazed look. Then he lost it. Sand began to cover his body, his arms, half of his face and he even to began to grow a tail. He screamed in anger, pain. Kumori took a step back. Her hand covers her mouth, muffling a gasp but Gaara could not _not_ notice the scared looked etched across her face. 'Now, she knows who I really am. I'm back to being lonely again.' He thought to himself.

(Kumori's P.O.V.)

I looked at Gaara's new form. Shocked immediately registered into my mind. Which monster made him like this? I regained my composure. I wanted my question to be answered. And I'm not leaving until I get it. 'Ankoku.' _Yes, dear?_ 'I want my answer.' _What do you want me to do? _'Lend me your power.' _They are already yours, long time ago. _I ran towards Gaara.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

Classes just ended. The gang and I stepped out of the school, chatting away. I was worried about my sister. Until now, she hasn't returned. She has been missing for over an hour. So was Gaara. Don't tell me. Is that monster killing my baby sister? If he did…

"Sasuke! Look!" Naruto called to me while pointing towards sakura flames forming into the sky. Realization clicked into my head. "Kuro-chan is in trouble." Naruto beat it to me. "Damn! Guys!" The rest of us looked in my direction. "Kuro is in trouble." With that, we broke off to different directions in unison. I sprinted off to the sightings of the sakura flames. Oh, please Kuro. Stay safe.

(Kumori's P.O.V.)

I threw some kunai to distract Gaara as I neared him. He used his mutated arm to crush me. It was a slow attempt and I easily dodged it. I jumped towards Gaara and he tried to crush me again. Once again, I dodged it with ease.

I landed right in front of him. Quickly, I placed two fingers in his forehead. (A/N: Like Itachi does on Sasuke. The two fingers thing… I think you get the picture.)

Flashes of his past burst into my mind.

_Please! I just want some friends!_

_I won't hurt you._

_Why do you want to kill me?_

_You were born with the Shukaku of the Sand, and then observed like a guinea pig. But since you couldn't control the power of the living soul, Shukaku, and were unable to manipulate sand on your own, your existence was deemed a danger to the village. _

_Gaara-sama, deep within my heart, I hated you. You took the life of my beloved sister when you were born. My sister did not wish for your birth. She became the village's sacrifice and she died cursing this village. _

_Please die._

_I finally understand. I'm alone. I won't believe in anyone, or love anyone. _

The memories disappeared and I stood there, not moving a single muscle. Gaara's mutated arm slammed my body towards the ground, then I only I started to move. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. Gaara clutched his head in pain again. I cried pathetically on the floor. My whole body trembled. I have never seen such a difficult past.

Right on cue, my brother appeared on the roof top along with Naruto.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

I immediately noticed Gaara's half transformed body and Kuro's trembling one. She was crying. She has never cried ever since she was kidnapped when she was eight. I glared at Gaara. Naruto shouted at him. "What is your problem, Gaara?! Can't you learn to control your demon?!"

I ran towards Kuro who was kneeling on the floor. I hugged her and stroked her hair. She cried even harder. "Nii-chan, he…he…" Naruto lunged at Gaara. Gaara tried to crush him and Naruto easily dodged it, climbing up his mutated arm before punching his face.

"No, stop! Don't hurt him!" Kuro shouted. I looked at her in surprise as she broke out of my grasp and ran to Gaara. She did something unexpected. She hugged him.

She hugged Gaara. Her tears still streaming down her pretty face as she trembled. "You're not alone." She told him. "I promise you. I never break my promises. I never do." Just what did she see in her memories?

(Gaara's P.O.V.)

I heard her soothing voice, promising me I won't alone. Promising me she will never break her promise. But is she telling the truth? I felt her arms wrapped around me in a hug, her fingers stroking my hair in a caring way. Is she really telling the truth? Will she never break her promise? I felt tears running down my face. Since when was the last time I cried? Who was this girl that she made me cry? I cut down all emotions ever since Yashamaru betrayed me.

I cried harder. Her voice was full of care and love when she once again told me I will never be alone. I started to calm down and Shukaku retreated back into my conscience. I wrapped my arms around her petite body in a hug and cried. It may be a lie she's telling, but I had enough of bottling up my emotions. For once in ten years, I let everything out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

A few days has passed after the incident between Gaara and Kumori. Gaara still has trouble controlling Shukaku and has more than once hurt Kumori. Most of the injuries inflicted are slightly less than the critical state but big enough to send Sasuke through the roof about five times a day.

"What were you thinking?!" Sasuke shouted at his sister who was currently patching up herself with her medical training. "You could have gotten killed! Gaara is a monster. Nothing is going to change that. What was going through your head? How on earth are you going to help him?" He paused for a moment to regain his breath. Kumori just sat down on her bed listening to his scolding.

"Just give up, Kuro. He's a lost hope." Kumori turned to him with such a glare it made him cower mentally. "Give up? Give up?! Nii-chan, you can't just give up on him like that just because you think he is a monster!" She said angrily. "He is, Kumori!" Sasuke snapped. "Then, aren't I the same?!" Kumori burst out. "He is a jinchuuriki and so am I. Doesn't that also make me a monster? Nii-chan, I ask you. What's the difference between him and me?"

Sasuke became quiet. With no answer from him, Kumori left her bedroom.

Sasuke sat on the bed, shocked and silenced. How dare she compare herself to that monster?! For goodness sake, that girl was his sister. She might be a jinchuuriki but never will she be a monster. She was nothing like that freak. Unconsciously, he clenched his fist tightly enough to draw out blood from his nail marks. He strode down the staircase leading to the couch Kumori was sitting. He slapped her across the face, leaving blood marks running down her pale cheek.

"You," he spoke to her calmly which didn't fit his current emotion. "do not compare yourself with that demon." He then went up back to his room. Kumori was left in the major state of shock. _He just slapped me._ The very thought took its time to settle into her brain. Not wanting for the others to see her become weak, Kumori grabbed her backpack and slammed the front door shut.

_He slapped me._ She couldn't believe it. This was the first time he slapped her. The ride to the basketball court was shortened with skateboarding. It was her favorite activity besides basketball and training. Her skateboard was her 14th birthday present from Sasuke. It has never left her side for a whole year. The very thought of using his present hurt her in more ways than one.

The basketball court was empty. Good. She needed the time to herself. Kumori pulled out the basketball from her bag and started bouncing the ball in her left hand. Soon, she was making violent dunks, taking out her anger towards the poor hoop. She felt anger surged through her veins every time she scored a hoop. Feeling beat, she fell to her knees. Tears poured out as she buried her face in her hands. The weather seemed to match her emotions as it rained heavily. This only made it worse.

-o-

"Why did you slap her?" Itachi asked his younger brother calmly as possible. The issue about their youngest sister was strong enough to make the calm, collected Itachi scream and cry if she went missing. Sasuke remained quiet, not wanting to answer him. Itachi sighed heavily. "Why won't you answer my question, otuoto?" Sasuke looked towards him. "Because this doesn't concern you, aniki."

Itachi's patience snapped. "It does, otuoto! When you slapped Kuro for the first time that means something is definitely wrong. Why can't you see that?!" Sasuke sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you." Itachi listened, not making a single comment throughout the whole story. "So, that's the reason I slapped her. I don't think she will be forgiving me anytime soon." Itachi nodded understandingly. "You shouldn't have doubted her reasons behind her actions. I'm sure if you ask her, she will tell you why."

Sasuke looked out of the window. "It's raining." He made his analysis. Itachi followed his gaze out towards the rain splattered window. It was raining quite heavily. "Kuro-chan went out, right?" Sasuke asked slowly. "Ya," Itachi replied. "Why?" Lightning stroke and thunder roared loudly. "Kuro." Both said in unison.

-o-

"Kumori!" "Kumori!" The two brothers went out into the rain screaming, yes, screaming, for their sister. The rain pelted down heavily on the pavement as another roll of thunder made their presence. "Kumori!" Sasuke shouted. "Kuro-chan!" The heavy rain made everything hazy and unclear. "Can you find her chakra traces, aniki?" Sasuke asked his older brother. He just shook his head. "She's too far. I can't trace her."

-o-

Naruto got out of his warm comfort of a house to the porch to find out who is screaming like a mad dog. "Damn it all. Interrupting me from my ramen." He silently cursed. He looked out only to see Sasuke and Itachi out in the rain. "Hey! Teme!" Naruto called out. Sasuke turned and faced the blonde. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in the rain!" Sasuke scoffed. "No shit, Sherlock!" A frown appeared on Naruto's forehead. "What are you guys doing in the rain anyway? It's like a storm out there."

Sasuke kept quiet. "We're looking for Kumori." Itachi answered for him. Naruto's carefree expression turned to a serious one. "Teme," Naruto said. "What happened?" He glared at his best friend. Sasuke remained passive. "What happened?!" Naruto asked again, only this time full of rage. "It's raining like shit out there, there's the thunder and the lightning and you say you're looking for Kuro-chan?!"

"You think I don't know?!" Sasuke snapped. "She's my sister for god damn sake!" Naruto quieted for a moment. "Some kind of brother you are. Whatever. I want to find out what happened after this. Let's go search for her." Naruto bolted out of his house into the pouring rain. "Kuro-chan!" Sasuke sighed and continued the search for his baby sister.

A few hours passed but still the trio couldn't find Kumori. The rain was still as heavy as ever and the thunder never seem to go away. The trio took a rest under the bus stop, worrying about the location of the young female. "Kami, where on earth did she go?" Naruto asked himself. The brothers left his question unanswered. "Where was the direction she headed?" Naruto asked. "The basketball court," Itachi answered him.

"But the basketball court is bare. There's nobody there," Naruto sulked. Sasuke whacked him on the head. "Baka! Of course there's nobody. Who wants to go out in a weather like this?" "So where did Kuro-chan go?" The blonde started shaking Sasuke vigorously by his shoulders. "Hey! Baka! Stop it!" Sasuke protested. "She could have taken refuge at the playground nearby." Itachi gave a suggestion. The other two stopped their little 'fight' and came to their senses. "Hmn..the playground," Naruto paused for a while. "Why the playground?" "Because there is a park nearby used for skateboarders like her." Itachi explained monotonously. "Oh," was Naruto's reply. "Then let's go then." And he ran towards the playground.

-o-

Kumori sat in big concrete tube. **(A/N: You know those huge ones people skateboard in?)** She had her knees to her chest and her skateboard at her side. Her backpack lied on top of her beloved skateboard. Her hands covered her ears, trying to block out the sound of thunder but in vain. Hot tears streamed down her face.

Another roll of thunder boomed across the sky. She whimpered like a small child who is missing his mother. The concrete tube she was sitting in didn't help much as it seemed to echo the loud sound.

When the rain poured down heavily, Kumori realized she had to find shelter soon. She didn't want to return yet so she headed to the park. She crawled into a concrete tube nearby unti; thunder boomed. Since then, she hadn't step out from her temporary haven.

"Kuro! Kuro! Are you here?" Shouts could be heard from where the frightened girl was sitting. "Nii-chan?" She spoke softly. "Kuro!" The shouts came again, only this time followed by two more voices. "Itachi-nii? Naruto-nii?" She called out softly again. Thunder roared and the girl yelped in fright. "Kuro?" Sasuke's head peered into the concrete tube.

Kumori looked up. Worried was etched all over his face. Itachi's and Naruto's seem to follow. "Nii-chan!" Thunder (once again) roared loudly and the girl buried her face to her knees, screaming in fright. Sasuke, without wasting any time, rushed to his sister's aid, comforting her from her phobia.

"Nii-chan, I'm scared," she stared saying but was cut off by her brother's gentle shush. "I'm sorry, Kuro, for slapping you. I guess I got really upset. Please forgive me." Sasuke apologized quietly. "I forgive you, Nii-chan."

Itachi and Naruto entered the tube and witnessed the scene of a brother and a sister. Relief washed them like a wave as they saw the siblings together. A comforting scene, really.

**(A/N: So what do you think? I edited this whole chapter so it would be in general point of view. I also decided to continue my story in the same point of view since it's really troublesome to change P.O.V.s. Please review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. Flames are allowed. I hope you don't mind this chapter since it mostly tells the situation between Sasuke and Kumori. I needed to do so since Sasuke doesn't really like Gaara (refer to chapter 2). Please review! I really need reviews.)**


End file.
